Two Natures
by StarFormerAdira
Summary: 'But there was no manipulation, no deceiving, not this time. There was the red haze of pleasure and pain, and nothing more.' The sadist and the masochist, or, as they are more commonly known as, Light Yagami and L.


**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been writing much lately, but here's something to make up for your patience - and a new fic might be coming soon, too~!**

* * *

**Two Natures**

Maybe L didn't have to sleep, but Light certainly did, and he was getting increasingly more irritated and grouchy as the nights wore on, and L still refused to go anywhere near a bed. The handcuffs that connected them, while a good idea, were more than annoying, and compromises had to be made. Light was determined that sleeping on a real bed would be one of them.

That evening, the two of them were sitting on opposite sides of the double bed, nursing the bruises and injuries that had been inflicted earlier on. Light was still feeling vaguely pissed off, but that feeling had mostly evaporated when he'd seen the size of the mark on L's cheek. He didn't regret punching L – if that had brought him back to reality, then good – but he wasn't prepared for the guilt he felt when he saw L absent-mindedly reach up to touch it and then wince.

After all, it wasn't like he didn't have some war wounds of his own. L hadn't been lying when he'd said he was stronger than he looked. And that sofa was one hell of an unforgiving jerk.

They hadn't really talked much for the next few hours, until Light asked if they could possibly use the bed in the other room. L had agreed, after a few threats, but now all he was doing was sitting, hunched over, his toes hanging off the edge, rocking slowly back and forth as he stared out of the window. Light had watched him for a few moments, and then laid down with his back turned, the jingling of the handcuffs only background noise now.

Half an hour had passed, and L was still sitting there. Light didn't know why it bothered him, but it did. It had taken ages to persuade the detective to even step into the same room as the bed – he might as well use it!

Finally, he sat up and crawled across the mattress to where L was, running a hand through his hair awkwardly and reaching over to tap L's shoulder.

L jumped at his touch, turning to glare at him, and Light withdrew his hand like it had been burned.

"Uh, sorry," Light stammered. "You – I was just wondering if you're okay."

L turned his gaze back to the window, raising his hand to slide the tip of his thumb into his mouth. "Why would you ask that?" he mumbled.

Light shrugged. "You're just sitting there. There's a bed here – you might as well get some rest."

"I don't need any rest, I'm fine," L answered, with a finality in his voice that told Light he considered the conversation over.

"Well, you're annoying me," Light told him firmly. "Just lie down, you can't stay awake all the time, it's not good for you."

L shook his head with the attitude of a child who didn't want to accept his bedtime. Light frowned, and sat back, crossing his legs. "It really isn't healthy."

"Don't think you can lecture me, Light," L spat back, a sudden flash of anger making his eyes narrow. "Just go to sleep, this is wasting my time."

"Oh." Light settled back, casting a few suspicious glances at the window, trying to see what was so interesting. L lightly sucked on his thumb, the moonlight making his skin paler and the shadows underneath his eyes darker.

Light decided to try one more time. "Maybe if you –"

In a flash, L had turned around, grabbed his shirt front, and slammed him down, moving up to straddle him. His dark hair fell over his face, and his hands were like two steel vices on Light's shoulder. Light just stared up at him in confusion, unsure of what to do or even how to do it.

Then L opened his mouth, and the words that he spoke were definitely not the ones that Light was expecting. He thought maybe a few insults, a very clear 'leave me the hell alone', and perhaps even a threat to drag him back into the other room where they could do some more research if he wasn't even going to _try_ to sleep.

Instead, he said: "Hit me."

Light blinked and spluttered, shock making his mind go blank. "W-what did you s-say?"

"I said," L growled, "hit me."

"H-hit you? I'm not going to hit you, why would I do that? Stop being stupid, and get off me!" Light began struggling, but L refused to move, sitting on top of him and sturdier than a rock, despite his appearance.

"Maybe you will do it because I _asked you to_?" L's voice was raised, but not in anger – more like in an eagerness for Light to understand. The bruise on his cheekbone looked even darker against his white skin, and Light felt a flash of remorse in his stomach.

"But why would you _ask _me to _hit _you?" Light demanded.

L bent down until his lips were at Light's ear, his breath tickling the teenager's scalp and blowing strands of his hair.

"Because you hit so _deliciously_ well," he hissed, and Light's eyes widened. "Ever since our fight this afternoon, I can't get you off my mind. The pain you caused..." His intake of breath was almost sinful, to say the least. "Dammit, Light, hit me again!"

Light had had enough. He pushed upwards, giving himself some room to prop himself up in his elbows. "You're crazy," he stated firmly, pushing his face close to L's. "I am not hitting you – I feel guilty enough because of the first time!"

L stared at him, the emotion in his gaze indecipherable. "Hmmm."

Before Light could even begin to suspect what that 'hmmm' might mean for him, L's long-fingered hand struck him across the face with as much force as a wrecking ball.

Light flopped back down on the mattress, gasping in surprise and a little winded, as well. Even though he tried to suppress it, he felt the need for revenge starting a little fire in the back of his mind, and he refused to entertain the possible images of him hitting L again, despite how appealing it was. And he was really resisting it, too, until L hit him again.

So Light reached up, tackled him onto his back, drew back his hand and slapped him as hard as he could.

_There, _he thought grimly. _Maybe that'll bring him back to his senses._

* * *

"Chief?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uhm, there's something wrong. You might wanna take a look."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Well, I don't really know what to tell you..."

* * *

If Light thought that L would return to normal, he was disappointed. As soon as Light's hand connected with L's cheek, he let out a long, shuddering moan, his back arching up a little. Light immediately froze, feeling blood rush up to his cheeks and became suddenly aware of his...inappropriate position.

L looked up at him, his chest heaving. "Why did you stop?"

Light didn't reply – hopefully his expression was explanation enough. L offered him a sneaky half-grin.

"Scared?" he hissed.

Light's face twisted into something half angry and half appalled. He gritted his teeth, his mind racing at a hundred miles per hour, trying to find some way to get him out of this situation without leaving his dignity behind.

"Uh..." he stuttered eloquently.

He was still floundering for words as L reached up, his fingers playing along Light's collar and up his neck, twisting gently in his hair. Light found himself trapped by L's huge, dark eyes as the sensations became more and more welcoming. Logical thought seemed to have deserted him.

Then L, displaying, once again, unexpected strength, pulled Light down and crushed their lips together. _He _had actually been thinking, and he figured that if he did something so outrageous and disgusting to Light, the teenager might actually hit him again. His heartbeat thundered as he constantly relived the memories of the first slap in the back of his mind.

L was rarely ever wrong. In fact, he was right 99.9% of the time. And this just happened to be that 00.1%, because instead of resisting and striking him again, Light slid his hands underneath him and pressed him closer, mouth covering his and moving with a passion that L didn't think he possessed.

Well, he hardly ever touched Misa. It should've been obvious.

Light's body bearing down on him, L alternately nipped at Light's upper and lower lip, savouring the small gasps that were his rewards. As he did so, Light's hand slid down, lazily stroking L's back, his fingernails lightly scratching.

Light had experienced something so out of character that it had scared him – a sort of elation, a tingling thrill, as his hand met L's face. It was an alien sensation, but one he wanted to feel again, so he hadn't tried to refuse when L had kissed him. It was all part of the incident.

The handcuffs binding the two together prevented either taking their clothes off comfortably, so Light solved this problem by hooking one finger in L's collar and tearing the fabric away. He worked methodically, the promise of his reward acting as motivation, and soon L was lying, eagle-spread, with strips of white cloth surrounding him like angel's wings and his chest bare. Light immediately returned to reconnect their lips, his palms roving over L's skin with a kind of reverence. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck and dragged him closer, beginning to work on the other male's shirt. Their breathing was quick and hasty, as if they knew they didn't have much time and were determined to do it anyway. Light pulled away slightly and then sunk his teeth into L's neck, feeling those long-fingered, deft hands falter as he broke the skin. L trembled for a second, and then his fists clenched so tightly that Light could actually hear the creaking of the bone. He smiled sadistically into L's neck, and licked up the beads of blood welling from the bite-marks.

The chain connecting them jerked with every movement as Light began making his way down L's torso, kissing, licking, nipping, and generally marking his skin in any way he could. L ran his fingers through Light's hair, pulling every so often, making Light hiss in pain and, strangely, arousal. When he reached L's hips, he raised his head, and sat up, savouring the taste on the tip of his tongue. L had been working on his shirt, and despite the constant distractions, had finally managed to fully tear it off.

Light thought he deserved some sort of praise for that, and luckily, he knew exactly what L wanted.

He drew back his hand, and...

* * *

The screen flickered to black.

Matsuda looked up in alarm. "Hey, what the –"

Chief Yagami stood beside him, arms crossed, looking for all the world like a disapproving father who had caught his son watching porn.

And that wasn't even very far from the truth.

"We're _not _watching this," he thundered, and even though Matsuda was a famed idiot, he wasn't one to argue with the Chief when he was in this kind of mood. All he did was nod morosely and look at his lap and shuffle his feet. The rest of the team all simultaneously decided to grab their jackets and head out for something to do, other than sit in the building and awkwardly wait for L and Light to finish. Chief Yagami considered for a second, and opted to join them, leaving Matsuda to hold the fort.

He wasn't very pleased.

* * *

One side of L's face was bright red, the hand marks having long since dissolved into a simple colourful blotch. He was gasping, his chest rising up and down, but a smile played on the edges of his lips, and his eyes were bright. Kira or not, Light certainly knew how to please someone.

Light very gently stroked L's thigh, both their trousers and pants having been long since discarded. The two were completely naked, and it was obvious to each how much the other needed him. And neither Light nor L were prepared to stop until the job was done.

Light was getting such a thrill out of hurting L, he was even wondering – in the very back of his mind – if he needed professional help. But right now, he couldn't be bothered with such a trivial thing. L was here, L was _underneath him_, and if he wasn't going to take advantage of the situation, who was he? He was so lost that he knew he wouldn't even care if Misa walked in on them at that very second, although, knowing Misa, she'd probably explain it away with the possibility that Light was manipulating L. But there was no manipulation, no deceiving, not this time. There was the red haze of pleasure and pain, and nothing more.

Light's fingers climbed higher, drawing lazy yet tense patterns on L's smooth skin. L's own hands were clutching at the sheets beneath him, so hard that he was in danger of ripping those, too. He threw back his head as his whole body tensed, carefully regulated breaths ripping through his clenched teeth. Light observed him for a second, feeling stunned at how easily he'd taken down the smug detective, before lowering his lips to L's straining erection. As he did so, he didn't forget to continually hurt L, using his free hand to pinch and bruise any bit of skin within reach. Every time he did so, something akin to an electric charge ran down his fingers and buzzed around his body, heightening the entire experience.

He ran his tongue from the base of L's member to the tip, keeping the touches feather-light. His eyes flickered closed as L let out a long, low moan, his hands reaching up to play with Light's hair, fingernails running across his scalp and sending shivers down his spine.

After a few moments of Light's merciless teasing, he moved away, trailing kisses across L's stomach and torso, his breath raising simultaneously making tremors run down L's body and heat burn through his muscles. Sweat ran down his neck, dripping onto the pillow below, and Light – extremely obviously – stuck out his tongue and licked it up. He pulled back and smirked down at L, whose lips were parted, gasping for oxygen.

"I had no idea...you were a masochist," he breathed, very aware of his own desperate arousal.

"I had no idea _you _were a sadist," L countered, still in control of his cognitive abilities. "Now that's just _asking _to be suspected as Kira."

Light just shook his head once, as if he was tired of L constantly bringing this up, and leant down for another bruising kiss. When he broke the contact, he immediately brought his fingers up and probed around L's mouth, his intent clear. L stared up at him, eyes narrowing, but did nothing to stop Light from sliding one, then two fingers past his lips. His tongue was instantly on them, coating them with saliva, as Light continued to torture him – this time, raking his sharp nails down his back, leaving delicious, stinging scratches, which L hoped fervently that were bleeding. He revelled in the pain, catalogued it for later, but also exerted as much of his energy towards enjoying it as he could. It was one of those rare relationships where one person got as much pleasure out of inflicting it upon the other person as they did when the second reciprocated. And L was nothing if not a practical lover.

Light moved the fingers in the detective's mouth slowly, going in at different angles and generally making it impossible for L to do anything else. As if to complete the image, L raised one of his own hands to steady Light's wrist, stroking it soothingly. When Light finally removed his fingers, they were glistening and wet, and exactly right.

He moved up so that he and L were face to face. The hand that had been at L's back was now braced against the bedstead – gripping it so hard that Light's knuckles were turning white. He was suddenly scared, and irritated at himself for being so, but there was a churning in his stomach that was hard to ignore. L was simply looking up at him, no trace of nervousness or apprehension, as Light gritted his teeth and inwardly screamed at himself to get on with it.

He lowered his head, and something shiny caught his eye. It was the chain that linked the handcuffs, drawn tight across L's stomach. It had been twisted around so much that now its length was halved, and neither L nor Light could move their wrists much without it tugging against their skin. L, however, didn't seem particularly uncomfortable with it there. _Perhaps_, Light thought wryly, _as well as a masochist, he's got a thing for bondage. Right now, nothing would surprise me._

A gentle touch on his cheek made him jerk his head up. L was looking at him, eyebrows drawn together slightly. His brow was flushed and his breathing jumped about.

"What are you waiting for?" he hissed.

Light wasn't going to be put down by L, especially not in the middle of their...current activity. So he squashed the anxiety coursing through his veins, stiffened his resolve, and slid his fingers harshly into L's opening.

L immediately went stiff, his eyes widening, his mouth opening in a silent scream. His fingers closed around the bed-sheets and then jerked to the side, effectively ripping a huge hole in them. Pure adrenaline was shooting through his body.

Meanwhile, Light hung over him, panting, still as a statue. The soft warmth that surrounded his intruding digits was almost alien to him, and he had lost all notion of how to proceed. He knew one thing, though – this entire situation turned him on like nothing he'd ever known. It was _L_, L was turning him on, and he hadn't even been aware that either of them was gay! It was faintly ridiculous, but Light was determined to focus on the details later. It was all instinctive, that's right, he just had to leave it to his body to tell him what to do.

So he wriggled his fingers experimentally, marvelling at the erotic noises that were trickling out of L's mouth, before pulling them half-out. L jerked at the action, and his hand flew up to clutch desperately at his dark hair, his toes curling so hard that the bone almost cracked.

As Light began to pick up a steady pace, pumping in and out, the movement getting easier each time, he felt something akin to impatience stir in his chest. This wasn't enough – he wanted to be _inside _L, to feel those sensations for himself, to see if it really was as good as society boasted. However, he knew it wasn't the right time yet. Even though L might welcome the pain, if they weren't careful, there could be some long-lasting damage, and that was the last thing either of them wanted.

He continued to move in and out, occasionally scissoring his fingers, catching L by surprise. More kisses were exchanged, but neither male was really paying any attention to them – as a result, they were sloppy, and wet, teeth catching on bottom lips and almost drawing blood. With every thrust that Light gave, L began rocking up to meet him, until Light was literally forcing him down into the mattress.

A few moments later, Light abruptly pulled out, smiling breathlessly as L let out a small whimper of loss. He was burning all over, and his member was wet with pre-cum, and he knew he couldn't hold on any longer. L watched him silently, correctly interpreting his intentions. At least he hadn't lost the ability to think.

Positioning himself correctly, Light pressed the tip of his erection against L's entrance. The resulting contact felt like flames had just blossomed across his skin, and he gasped aloud, his hair – which was damp with sweat – flopping down over his eyes. Without a second's hesitation, he pushed in.

"Aaah!" L bucked his hips and let out a low scream, automatically trying to scramble away from the intruder but forcing himself to stay where he was. The pleasure was so _intense, _and there was pain accompanying it, but L didn't resent that at all. He took the bad feeling and wound it around the good until they were both intertwined, both the same thing and both pulling him closer to release.

Light let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He had been so tentative at first, but now he was actually _inside _L, and they were one and the same, all he wanted to do was drive into him until they were exhausted. Even before they were fully adjusted, he was moving, rolling his hips in experimentation, and eventually beginning the in-and-out motion that he had replicated with his fingers not one minute ago.

L raised his hands, resting them on Light's shoulders, but moving them seconds later – down his arms, holding onto his wrists, anything to keep them busy. Light clenched his teeth and dove in deeper, angling differently, searching for that one sweet-spot. The bed, despite having been only recently purchased, began creaking underneath the combined weight of the two and in response to the way they were moving.

Light could tell from a certain frantic look in L's eyes that he was drawing closer to the initial release. He began moving harder, trying to incorporate as much pain as he could without surpassing even L's boundaries. Unknown to him, his own orgasm was building up, and when it _did _hit, it took him completely by surprise. His back arched, and his moans turned into a full-blown scream as the wave of blinding gratification crashed around him.

As soon as Light came, L followed suit, the warm liquids filling him up too much for him to take. His hands scrabbled at his lover's stomach as both were splashed with white fluid. He yelled in harmony with Light, neither caring if the rest of the team or even Misa heard them.

When they were done, they lay sprawled across the bed, Light pressing lazy kisses and love-bites to L's neck and shoulders. His breath was warm against L's skin, and they had made the perfect little hollow in the mattress to snuggle into. Light reached down and pulled the – slightly spoiled – sheets over their flushed bodies, nuzzling into L's neck, feeling the detective begin to hunch over into his signature position as he finally drifted off into sleep.

The glistening chain of the handcuffs sagged off the side of the bed and brushed against the carpet, swinging gently.

* * *

**Would you be awesome and leave a review if you enjoyed it? :D**


End file.
